fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Sayuki Kurobane
Sayuki Kurobane (黒羽 紗雪 Kurobane Sayuki) is a heroine of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Appearance Sayuki has white hair, about shoulder-length, and deep brown eyes. She wears a black ribbon to keep her hair from getting into her face, also she wears a yellow pandent around her neck . At school she wears a normal school uniform, outside of school she wears a faded black shirt over her uniform and black panty-hoes. Her casual clothes consist of a white shirt, short purple pants, black stockings, and brown boots. Personality Sayuki's characteristics match that of a cool-dere. She usually keeps herself cool and collected, but not antagonizing herself. She only speaks when necessary, but when she does her messages are direct and to the point. She deals with family matters differently, however, showing her soft side easily to the point that most characters are taken aback. In addition, she also has brother complex towards her brother, Reiji Yoshino. She views Reiji as her most important family and would go to any extend to protect him, to the point that she takes things too seriously at times. On the contrary however, she is on bad terms with Momiji Satomura due to Momiji's attempt to kill Reiji early in the story. As the story progressed, Momiji developed a more condescending attitude towards her, but Sayuki still stayed on high alert around Momiji. Synopsis Sayuki is same-aged Reiji's sister-in-law. Her parents died in the war that took place years ago before the events of the story. She had lived with Reiji at Ichigo Sagara's house until he left the island for work and training. During the time of Reiji's absence, Sayuki's power, which takes form of two handguns, awakened. To better handle this dangerous power, she learned to use it in secret and eventually became the mysterious gunwoman of justice who protected the peace of the island; no one knows her true identity, of course. After Reiji's returned, she was invited to the so-called Survival Game Ragnarök by Jin Arizuka as one of the twelve sacrifices for Odin, forcing her to fight if she wanted to survive. Sayuki did not particularly care about the game itself, but when she found out that her brother was also dragged into it, she vowed to protect him even if she had to kill herself in the end. Sayuki saved Reiji, who was yet able to call forth his weapon, in his first battle with Momiji. At first, she easily held off her opponent thanks to the large amount of Runes she developed. However, as the battle progressed, Momiji gained the upper hand by secretly disabling Sayuki's senses with her Grimoire, reducing her fighting capability to minimum. Unexpectedly, Reiji stood up to protect Sayuki when Momiji was trying to deal a fatal blow. His strong desire to live and protect his sister enabled him to summon Sakura, his partner and (self-proclaimed) ultimate weapon with the power to change the tide of battles. Momiji silently retreated in the face of these turns of events since she could not take on two opponents at the same time. But then, the three was confronted by Kengo Kirisaki, who possessed a projective armament even more fearsome than Sayuki's own. With some help from Walküre, another participant of Ragnarök, they managed to temporarily ran away from their opponent. Before Kengo caught up with them, Sakura unlocked Reiji to enable his own offense power. Sayuki engaged Kengo in battle on behalf of Reiji, but in the end it was still Sakura and Reiji who put an end to the fight. Realizing that the one responsible for Ragnarök was Odin, Sayuki and Reiji decided to patrol the city whenever they had the time to look for him and put an end to the war, although without any success. They eventually had to continue with the ceremony every time Eye Space appeared and managed to defeat the opponents who came their way. Sayuki ultimately lost to Momiji in a battle where Reiji was not present to interfere. Meeting Brother Again Reiji returns home from the "Milky Way Shopping Mall," Sayuki is standing at the front door waiting for him with a cold stare. Reiji comments on how beautiful she's become but her expression does not change. Reiji expected a hug from Sayuki but she comments on how much of a smooth talker he's become which confuses him. Their foster parent, "Ichigo" steps into the conversation amd tells him that Sayuki went to the mall to pick him up but came home alone with an angry expression and that he must've done something to upset her. Reiji asks why she came back alone, all Sayuki does is give him an angry sigh, Reiji then apoligizes for doing whatever that upset her, she responds by saying that she's not angry but Reiji can see that she obviously is. Realizing that Sayuki was at the mall, he understands that Sayuki thinks he was on a date with the girl he met there (Nagisa) and tells her that they were both lost and met by chance. Sayuki tells him that he does not have to make excuses, Reiji tells her that what he says is the truth. Sayuki tells him that she is a little disappointed to find out that the first thing the brother she hasn't seen in a long time does is pick up a girl and go out with her. He then tells him that she won't worry about him before leaving. Welcome Home Despite what happen the other day Sayuki waits for Reiji to come home till evening. She says welcome home brother, which Reiji responds to by saying that he's home. Reiji apololigizes about yesterday to which Sayuki puts all the blame on herself. Accepting each others apology, the two head inside to start dinner. The next day Sayuki and Reiji walk to school together, after school Sayuki waits at the gate for Reiji (Though he's too dense to notice ans she has to tell him). While walking Reiji notices that Sayuki is looking sad and asks what is the matter, after pestering her she says that she is a little sad that he did not get put in her class. Reiji says that it was a shame which makes her smile. She then asks if Reiji regrets not being in the same class with her or whether he prefers to be in the same class with that person (Miki). Reiji says tha t he is not sure if her has settled things with Miki (The two use to date each other), but that the reason he came back to the island was to see her; his younger sister. Sayuki says that she believes him, Reiji says that he believes that he developing a sister-complex (Romantic feelings for a female sibling). Sayuki understands and believes that she is developing a brother-complex (Romantic feelings for a male sibling). Ragnarok Sayuki is invited into Isebel along with Momiji, Valkyrie, and Keisuki by Jin who tells the chosen contestants about "Ragnarok" and the fight for the "ultimate magic." As everyone is puzzled about how they became involved in this situation; Jin explains that at some time in the past, each one of them came in contact with a rare gem stone (OOParts fragment) and it suddenly vanished after glowing in their hand. He tells them that the stone entered their body and became their magical weapon for fighting in Ragnarok. Sayuki questions him about the rules which he answers: Magi cannot be killed unless their magic weapon is destroyed, only a magical weapon can destroy a magical weapon, they cannot use magic outside of Eye Space, and if your magic weapon is destroyed then your existance is erased in the real world. Having explained the rules of Ragnarok, Jin sends Sayuki and everyone else (Accept Momiji) back to the real world. I Will Not Allow You To Harm My Brother Sayuki appears before Reiji and Momiji just as Momiji is about to kill Reiji and tells Momiji that she will noy allow her to harm her brother any further because he is the most important person to her (Reiji passes out only catching a glimpse of her face). Momiji breaks the silence between them by saying that she doesn't appreciate Sayuki trying to steal her prey, Sayuki states that she is her to protect her brother. Momiji is stunned to find out that Reiji is Sayuki's brother. Sayuki says that she does not care whether Momiji is good or evil and that she cannot stand idly by as someone harms her brother. Momiji readys herself for battle, Sayuki cantell from looking at Momiji that she is not to be underestimated. Momiji tells Sayuki that she is not actually interested in her but if she decides to stand in her way then she'll erase her first. Momigi fires a shot from her "Grimiore" but it does not hit Sayuki, Sayuki appears behind her and hits Momiji directly with shots from her guns, Momiji survives and tries to distance herself from Sayuki, however Sayuki follows her. Momiji then realizes Sayuki's power, Sayuki states that if Momiji gains more fighting experience she'll become a big threat in the future, therefore she'll dispose of her now. The two women then launch a furious assult on one another, Momiji senses Sayuki's urge to kill and attacks her with all she's got. Sayuki states that her efforts are useless and that she cannot be hit by an attack that travels in a straight line, Momiji becomes frustrated and calls Sayuki a monster. Momiji fires three shots from her grimiore but Sayuki use "Flugel Blitz" to avoid her attack. Sayuki relentlessly assults Momiji but Momijisomehow manages to defend herself against her assult. As the smoke clears it is revealed that Momiji used her grimiore themselves to defend her from Sayuki's attack. Sayuki criticizes Momiji for using her magical weapon to defend herself (If a magi's magical weapon is destroyed, the magi will die). As the battle prolongs Sayuki admits that she had underestimated Momiji, she realizes that Momiji treats her magical weapon as if they were a real person. Momiji reminds Sayuki that while she is defending herself that she has left Reiji wide open, Sayuki rushes to defend Reiji but leaves herself wide open. Taking advantage of this opening Momiji fires, Sayuki manages to avais her heart and only gets grazed. Sa she thinks that Momiji's attack failed she suddenly becomes blind. Momiji explains that each of her "Grimiore" can infect a person with a sin if her attack so much as touches them. Momiji declares that she will kill Sayuki simply because she does not like her, Sayuki responds by saying that even though she feels the same way that she would prefere not to kill her enemy which enrages Momiji. As Momiji prepares tp fire an attack from all of her grimiore, she hears Sayuki's voice in her ear. Sayuki says that Momiji misunderstands one very important thing,"To me the concept of good and evil do not exist, however to protect the one I live most, it doesn't matter who my opponent is, I will bring them down! That is how much I believe in my justice!" Sayuki then fires two shots that dance as they fly towards theri target (Schwarz Weiss), Momiji sets her grimiore up to defend her, Sayuki's attack explodes on contact. As the smoke clears Momiji stands their holding her bleedng forehead and breathing angrily, Sayuki sees that the out damage is minimium but the psychological damage must be enormous and thus she smiles. Sayuki's smile and confidence vanishes as Momiji speaks the words, "How dare you hurt Haruka!" Stating that she will never for give Sayuki for the crime of stepping on hers' and her sisters' feelings; the grimiore move to her back and glow (Resembling wings). Momiji fires her attack, "Judgement", Sayuki uses Flugel Blitz to avoid the attack ut Momiji states that even if evaded; sayuki will still be judged, with that "Judgement" follows Sayuki. Sayuki fires "Schwarz Weiss" but the attack is devoured by the power of Judgement; moments before Sayuki is hit, Reiji appears infront of her and summons his humanoid tactical weapon, "Sakura" who forces Momiji to retreat. Battle With Kengo Kirisaki Sayuki and Sakura bicker about the rules of Ragnarok (how if a magi is defeated then the victor gains the defeated magi's magic). They wonder why Reiji had not gained Momiji's magic after her defeat, just then Kengo appears and states that Momiji was probably saved by Jin before she could be killed. Sayuki questions whether or not Kengo is an enemy. Kengo states that he is disappointed to find out thet Reiji is also involved in Ragnarok, as he considers Reiji as his best friend. When Reiji states that Kengo is his classmate and not his best friend, he is somewhat depressed. Reiji's skin starts crawl as Kengo ask, "If he were to start causing trouble, What would Reiji do?" Kengo then states that he did not come to negotiate and that he hates following orders. He follows up by saying that he's going to have to kill Reiji. Reiji states that Kengo is outnumbered, three-one, Kengo ignores Reiji's words and says that he's not going to back down, he then throws a dagger at Reiji while telling him to disappear. Sayuki destroys the dagger with a shot from her gun but knows that it was not Kengo's real magical weapon as she states that it should not have been destroyed so easily. Kengo then summons his magical weapon, "Stream Field" (666 sharp knives, each with a red gem on the hilt). Kengo uses his attack, "Irenaeus" launching many daggers at Sakura, Reiji manages to prevent her from being harmed but is stabbed in the process. Sayuki jumps infront of them and begins shooting down the daggers but cannot get them all. Kengo criticizes Sayuki and sends another wave of knives. Sayuki is unable to shoot them all down as Kengo continuously launches wave after wave. A dagger is mercilessly inplanted into Sayuki's shoulder, Kengo surrounds everyone with daggers attempts to kill them all at once. However, the daggers and repelled by red strings, much to everyones surprise. A woman clothed in black with long blonde hair wearing a hat and veil that covered her face appeared (Valkyrie/Ayane). Kengo states that the mysterious woman is annoying as she continues to nullify all of his attacks. Sayuki tells Reiji that they should run and they run to Reiji's house. There they discuss the powers that Reiji has since he summoned Sakura (Da Capo), Sayuki and Sakura lecture Reiji about how to use magic and Sayuki tells him that if he intends to stay alive in this war he must abondon his kindness otherwise hell disappear. (Reiji is given two choices: To choose to fight to live or to choose not to fight) If Reiji choose not to fight, Kengo will appear and as Sakura prepares to attack him Reiji will stop her but she will be impaled in the process, Kengo then kills Reiji, "DEAD END". If Reiji chooses to fight, When Kengo attacks, Sayuki will shield him from the attack and will be unable to fight, but Kengo is defeated by Sakura's attack "Laevateinn" Natural Born Enemies: At a DNA Level Sayuki is walking through the school hallway when she sees Reiji walking with Momiji and Nagisa. Out of nowhere Momiji states that Sayuki is the worst which Reiji cannot understand. Sayuki says that she sees why Reiji wants a normal school life with such a cute girl (Momiji) holding his hand like that. Reiji tells her not to get the wrong idea, Sayuki tells him that he doesn't need to explain and begins to walk away not interested in what Reiji has to say. Momiji tells Reiji to let that girl (Sayuki) be, Reiji says the he cannot do that as the balance of power at home will shift. Nagisa smiles and is happy that Reiji thinks of his younger sister alot. Reiji catches up to Sayuki and begins explaining his innocence, he asks if Sayuki would accompany them to lunch in the Student Council Room to which Momiji objects, but her attitude is exactly what makes Sayuki decide to go. (However Reiji would soon find out how bad an idea it would be to put Sayuki and Momiji in a room together) In the student council room the air felt completely alienated, everyone was on edge except Ayane who was sat in a chai sipping tea while enjoying the atmosphere. Reiji asks the big question: "What's with the air, can't you two eat together?" Reiji soon learns that Momiji and Sayuki have hated each other since they laid eyes on each other. Momiji states that she doesn't like Sayuki because shes too good of a person and spends her time helping people. (She's probably jealouse of her personality) Sayuki states that Momiji just cannot understand her feelings to which Momiji states that she doesn't want to understand Sayuki's feelings. As the two girls agree that they can never be friends Reiji regrets ever trying to get them together, thinking that Sayuki and Momiji are like cats and dogs at a DNA level. Beach Fun Momiji invites Reiji to the beach; Sayuki accompanies him along with Sakura, Nagisa, Ryuichi, Ayane, and Miki. While Reiji turns his eyes away from Ayane and Momiji he notices Sayuki standing silently by herself covering her breasts with her hand. As Reiji speaks to her she apoligizes for her chest not being as big as her brother would like. Momiji takes advantage of this weakness and begins to tease her resulting in the two women engaging in contests with each other. Bathing Like Old Times Sayuki, Reiji, and Sakura decide to go to a hot spring since their bath at home has no hot water. (The bath Scene is divided into two routes; if the player picks Sayuki's route, Sakura will run off somewhere and Reiji and Sayuki will go into the bath house together). Inside they meet Hiyori who pesters the two about coming to a hot spring together. After speaking to Hiyori, Reiji gets into the bath and begins talking to Sayuki from afar, however Sayuki tells Reiji to not look her way which he does. Taking this oppurtunity Sayuki puts her back to Reiji much to his dismay, Sayuki states that she simply wants to be closer to Reiji like in old times. Though Reiji is a bit flustered he accepts this situation and is happy that his family has grown. (Momiji coming into his life, Ryuichi coming back, summoning Sakura). Shrine Maiden Madness Eye Space occues while Momiji, Reiji, Sayuki, and Sakura are talking in the street, since the number of magi other than the ones in their group is vanishing Sayuki and Momiji get into a discussion about who should be next which leads to Sayuki pulling her guns out on Momiji. Momiji doesn't release her magical weapon as she knows that Sayuki cannot kill her unless her weapon is destroyed. As Sayuki threatens to torture Momiji to make her summon her weapon Umi Kajiura appears with a threatening took in her eyes that everyone takes notice too. Sayuki does not lower her guns from Umi as she can sense her murderous intent. After Umi shows signs of a yandere, it is clear that she is hostile to everyone, she then summons her magical weapon (a pair of glasses). Momiji summons her weapon and fires warning shots that graze Umi, while Momiji gloats and and tells Umi that she'd forgive her if she'd apologize she is shot in the chest with her own attack. Umi had perfectly copied her grimoire with her glasses. Sayuki and Sakura fend off Umi while Reiji heals her, she then returns to battle and begins giving commands to the two other women. Though they manage to destroy all of Umi's fake grimoire she restores them and also makes a dark copy of Sakura named Yozakura. As Yozakura overwhelmes everyone with her intense power Ryuichi appears and saves the group from her Laevateinn Judgement by slicing it in half with Thor's Hammer giving the group enough time to flee the scene. They return to see Ryuichi beaten and magical weapon copied by Umi. Yozakura prepares to fire but Momiji manages to hit her by moving her grimoire in place where they could not be seen and firing. Umi simply restores Yozakura and combines Thor's Hammer with Laevateinn to create "ThorHammer Laevateinn". Momiji and Sakura are barely able to hold it off with their individual attacks and are drained of energy as a result. Reiji follows his plan which is to summon Sayuki and have her use "Sturm Kreuz" to destroy Umi's glasses and finish her. Anger Approaching 9000 Momiji gets permission to go into Reiji's house by his caretaker Ichigo in hopes of walking to schoo lwith him. As Reiji is still asleep and nothing she does is able to wake him she counts to three and jumps on him which wakes him up instantly. Momiji then teases Reiji by saying provocative things and moving her body while mounting him. Momiji then tries to remove his pants and expose him, at that moment Sayuki walks in and ask what is going on. Momiji is a little disappointed and tells Sayuki that she came in when things were getting good. As Reiji tries to clear the air Momiji explains how the two were acting with each other which further angers Sayuki. Flying into a rage Sayuki slams her fist in to Reiji's face while calling her brother an idiot. End Of A Rivalry/Goodbye Big Brother Sayuki heads home from the shopping mall determined to make curry for Reiji when she hears Momiji's voice. Momiji calls her a bro-con (a person that loves their male sibling intimately) which Sayuki does not deny but does not get upset. She walks past Momiji but stops as Momiji asks her if she wants to settle things. Momiji then taunts her by saying that Sayuki has always been burden on Reiji and that he had to give up his youth and work hard for a sister who isn't even related by blood. This infuriates Sayuki, she tells Momiji that even if they were reincarnated into another life they could never get along, after she says that Eye Space occures. Momiji laughs and decides to settle things with Sayuki, releasing their magical weapons the two women battle. Sayuki ultimately dominates the battle having gained Umi's magical energy after defeating her, Momiji's attacks can't seem to hit her and she becomes irritated, calling Sayuki a monster. Momiji's weapons become heavily damaged by Sayuki's relentless assult, she appoligizes to Haruka (her grimoire) for making her feel so much pain. Sayuki continues attacking, in the state she's in Momiji is barely able to fight back, her grimoires themselves desperately try to defend her as if they do not want her to feel any more pain. Unable to withstand Sayuki's assult Momiji is knocked to the ground, the immesurable pain hits her all at once and causes her to think back to the day her sister died." She realizes that she had always wanted a peaceful death but it could never be obtained, she can not forgive herself for her sin because it caused death". "Deciding that even if she has to trample over the lives of other she must still live; even if it hurts, even if her heart is completely shattered, even if it is the loneliest death possible her flame of life must continue to burn brightly." With that resolve in her heart along with the image of Nagisa she gains the ability to stand and continue fighting. Momiji unconsciously uses "Fleugel Blitz" to get close to Sayuki and grab her arm, Sayuki uses Fleugel Blitz to avoid the shots from the grimoire, but is grazed and its powers take effect. Momiji gains the upper hand as she uses her grimoire to take away Sayuki's senses, Sayuki is still somehow able to fight even with all of her normal senses taken away and destroys most of Momiji's grimiore which angers her (She sees her grimoire as her sister). Sayuki decide to end the match with "Sturm Kreuz", all but one of Momiji's grimoire is destroyed. Momiji tells Sayuki that she will never forgive her for harming Haruka, Sayuki responds by calling her a true monster as she should not have survived that attack. After saying their last words to each other they fire at each other, Sayuki's black gun is destroyed but all of Momiji's grimoire are gone and she starts to disappear. Momiji tells Sayuki to say something as she vanishes, feeling no sympathy for her enemy because she tried to kill her brother Sayuki's answer is that she has no words for someone who is about to vanish. Realzing that that is Sayuki's answer Momiji uses her skill "L'Arc En Ciel" which full restores her grimoire, body, and magical energy. Noticing that Sayuki is puzzled over her strange power Momiji tells her that if their is a person who shoulders all seven sins then it her job to convict them of their sins. (Because Momiji infected Sayuki with all of her grimoire's abililities and took away her senses, as she uses "L'Arc En Ciel" Sayuki gets all of her senses back, but all of Momiji's energy is restored and Sayuki must be killed by her) Momiji releases the pent up emotions inside her; all of her sandness, anger, guilt and melds it with insanity. She charges "Judgement" to its max, Sayuki fires a shot at her but it vanishes in as it connects with the grimoire. Saying goodbye to Sayuki Momiji wonders why she doesn't try to run, Sayuki stands her ground and tells Momiji to fire, Momiji realises that Sayuki's pride is the reason she hates her and fires, ending her life with Judgement. Reiji appears as Sayuki is about to fall to the ground and catches her. Reiji tells Sayuki that he will restore her with Da Capo, but Sayuki tells him that it is too late which upsets him. Sayuki tells Reiji that though it was short, the time she spent with him was precious, she tells him that he has Sakura and is not alone, she asks him to protect the island she loves before vanishing. Against Odin Reiji summons Sayuki's spirit in the battle against Odin, she tells him that she intrusts him with all her power and to use it to defeat the one who tore them apart. Reiji uses "Sturm Kreus" and "Schwarz Weiss" against Odin but it has no effect on him. Powers and Abilities fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata // Akkord: fortissimo Stats Niveau: 3-A Niveau de menace: Céleste Magic *'Utamaru' (Amarès Utamaru): le pistolet blanc *'Archimedes' (アルキメデス arukimedesu): the black gun *'Sköll' (スコール sukōru): the white foot armor. *'Hati' (ハティ hati) the black foot armor *'Lindwurm' (リンドヴルム rindovurumu): the true form of Sayuki's magic, containing the mixed power of Utamaru, Archimedes, Sköll and Hati. Its power is many times higher, however. Runes *'Weiss' Schwarz '(福音の魔弾 (ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) ''vaisu shuvarutsu; German for "White and Black", Japanese for "Gospel Magical Bullets"): Sayuki's basic ability is to track and recognize the sound generated by her opponent to act accordingly. *'''Einhart (術式固定 (アインハルト) ainharuto; Japanese for "Fixed Skill"): *'Razen' (術式固定解除 (ラーゼン) rāzen; Japanese for "Fixed Skill Release"): *'Flugel Blitz' (瞬間魔力換装 (フリューゲル・ブリッツ) furyūgeru burittsu; English for "Flugel Blitz", Japanese for "Instant Magical Retrofit"): Sayuki uses this Rune to increase her body capacity so that she can handle her power more efficiently. *'Sturm Kreuz' (正邪必滅の流星群 (シュトゥルム・クロイツ) shutourumu kuroitsu; German for "Storm Cross", Japanese for "Meteor of Right and Wrong"): this attack takes a great deal of time to prepare, but the result it can bring about is worthwhile. To use this Last Resort, Sayuki has to create magical bullets high in the air while not detonating any of them. When the necessary number of bullets is achieved, she lets all of them fall down the enemy like a devastating black and white downpour of energy. Thereotically speaking, executing this move without a partner is impossible, but Sayuki managed to pull it off in her battle with Momiji without her noticing. *'Alsviðr' ((アルスヴィズ) arusuvizu): After acquiring Skoll and Hati, Sayuki has the ability to track beyond space as she uses it to penetrate Odin's eternal space. *'Line Weiss Strahl' (白黒に染まりし純白の閃光(ラインヴァイス・シュトラール) rain vaisu shutorāru; Japanese for "White and Black Flash that Dyes Everything Pure White"): Sayuki's combo attack that she created by combining all her offensive runes together in her Second Access form. First, she fires Weiss Schwarz at her opponent. Then, she uses Sturm Kruez on them, rendering them unable to move if hit. She follows up with a combination of attacks with her Sköll and Hati, finishing them off. This rune is capable of leaving the feeling of pain it inflicted onto the opponent, even if they find a way to heal themselves. This is shown when Odin used Das Rheingold to reform himself. However, the scars left by Line Weiss Strahl still remained on him. *'Aquarianage' (総ての果てにある福音 (アクエリアンエイジ) akuerian'eiji; English for'' "''Aquarian Age", Japanese for "The Gospel At the End of All"): Loading a bullet into Lindwurm. *'Nordström' (高次術式固定 (ノルドシュトルム) norudoshutorumu; Japanese for "Fixed Skill Formula High-Order"): Sayuki pours her magic into Lindwurm, creating a monochromatic spiral that gathers in the muzzle. *'Schwarzschild' (高次術式固定解除 (シュヴァルツシルト) shuwarutsushiruto; German for "Black Sign/Black Shield", Japanese for "Fixed Skill Formula High-Order Release"): Cause Lindwurm to react and change its form. *'Overload Weiss' Schwarz '(永劫なる福音の魔弾 (オーバーロード・ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) ''ōbārōdo vaisu shuvarutsu; English for "Overloaded Weiss Schwarz", Japanese for "The Magic Bullet Called Eternity"): The ultimate attack that can sever the existence of any targets in this world, even the sun and the moon. It can annul immortality. It is the bullet of complete silence. * '''Overload Weiss Schwarz '(永劫なる福音の魔弾 (オーバーロード・ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) ''ōbārōdo vaisu shuvarutsu; English for "Overloaded Weiss Schwarz", Japanese for "The Magic Bullets Called Eternity"): Sayuki and Momiji's combo attack. Momiji uses her Weiss Schwarz Judgment, while Sayuki uses her own Overload Weiss Schwarz. The three bullets hit their target at the same time, deal massive damage to their foe. Other abilities *'''Martial Arts: Sayuki can move faster than her shots and combined with Flugel Blitz, her physical attacks can disarm opponents. Trivia *Although they never met or had a conversation with each other, Sayuki's Kisekitsukai counterpart is Julius Chariowald, considering how they are both siblings of their respective game's main protagonists. *Coincidentally, two of Sayuki's runes, Weiss Schwarz and Aquarian Age, have trading card games that goes by the same name as them. Also, fortissimo//Akkord:Bsusvier actually has a trading card series in Aquarian Age that was released in May 2012. *Moreover, Sayuki's rune Schwarzschild alludes to a type of wormhole that is the bridge between space and time which ties in with Sayuki's theme of being a space time fighter. __NOEDITSECTION__ __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's heroines Category:Female characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters